I'll Always Be Here For You
by Daysi5
Summary: After finding out a horrible truth, Cammie wanders the streets of Roseville and bumps into someone. One-shot JoshxCammie . R


I'll always be here for you

AN: first attempt at a GG fanfic =P personally, I'm a fan of ZachxCammie, but I hardly saw any JoshxCammie, so I tried it. Hopefully I didn't fail too bad… enjoy .

~3~

Cammie POV

'_I love the rain. No one knows if I'm crying.' _Another fresh tear streaked down my cheek, mixing with the oncoming rain water. As I dragged my feet, I could hear the water in my shoes and drenched socks making a squishing noise with each painful step. My skirt weighed me down, my belt the only thing holding it up. My white shirt was now see through, as my dirty blonde covered my bra from the back, as it was matted down on my forehead and neck as well. But I didn't care. I _**couldn't**_ care. _'I can't believe I got so foolish. I shouldn't have let him in. and yet, I trusted him… for a legacy I'm so stupid.' _I watched the rain as it pelted the ground in front of me. Absentmindedly, I turn the corner, nearly bumping into someone with a blue umbrella. My spy instincts kicked in quickly, as I dodged at the last second. _'I thought the streets would be empty in this weather' _I kept walking, ignoring the person's muttered 'sorry'.

"Really, I'm sorry. I didn't see-" he, apparently, stopped talking once who he realized who I was.

"Cammie? Is that you?" he questioned, shock evident in his voice. I stopped, turned half way, giving him a lop-sided grin. The spy in me wanted to hit his pressure point and make him forget the past thirteen seconds. But the girl in me wanted to jump in his arms and cry and confess about what happened less than twenty-four hours ago. But I couldn't. Not without risking the sisterhood. And besides, he had Dee Dee; the perfect-pink-loving-preppy-fluffy caring girlfriend who volunteered to help organize dances and was unhateable. So I just nodded in acknowledgement, and choked out a 'Hi'.

"What are you doing here? And where are the rest of your… friends?" he now faced me while I had my back to him. I could still feel a couple of tears running carelessly down my face, so I didn't dare turn around.

"I'm just here for a school project," the lie was so smooth, that I would've believed it if I didn't know the truth. "The others decided to stay at school to finish up. I came alone." And I was glad. I couldn't face Bex, Liz and Macey just yet. Not even my mom. They all saw right through me. And I, for one do not like it, unless of course they don't see me.

"Oh…" we fell into a deep silence until he realized the condition I was in. "Aren't you freezing? You're wet from head to toe." I stiffened as I felt the cold droplets come to an abrupt stop. _'Why? Why do you always have to be so sweet and kind to me? Over and over again, you make me fall for you. I…I lied to you. About everything! I broke up with you! You should be mad at me. Stop it. Just… stop torturing me! Please!' _I felt my fists ball up to words I never dare say.

"I'm fine," I said, barely above a whisper but enough to get my point through. "I have to be leaving soon, anyways. I'm already late." I stepped out from under the umbrella he held, as the rain washed over me once more, now a light drizzle. "Goodbye, Josh. I'll… see you around," I said without turning back. I took three strides before he called me back.

"Cammie, wait" I heard him take a small step towards me, but stopped. "Cammie, if something's bothering you, you know you can tell me, right?" I sucked in a deep breath. 'Tell you what, Josh? That the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Women is really a school for spies-in-training? That I know how to kill someone over fifty ways? That my headmistress is also my mother-slash-top female-spy-in-the-world? And that at one point you knew all this 'till my mom spiked you tea? That there's even a boy institute? That my dad went on a mission but never returned, and yet no one's asked about it? They just assumed. There is always something bothering me, Josh. But I'm not about to let my emotions get in the way of my life. I already chose my destiny. It's too late to turn back.' I felt a pain in my hands. I looked down and realized my nails broke the skin, and I was now bleeding. But instead of taking my anger out on him, I closed my eyes and nodded, silently agreeing. But also doing what we (spies) do best; we lie. But he didn't stop there.

"I'll always be here for you, Cammie. Even if we moved on. You'll always hold my heart. And… I trust you with it. No matter how many lies you've told me. No matter how outrageous they are. You have to understand Cam, that even if you were a murderer or an assassin," he paused, taking a big breath. He was deadly close. Except that assassins are cold murderers, while we spies only kill when necessary. This isn't very often, though. Sure, we learn the art of killing, but that's so we don't have trouble getting rid of… the evidence. "I will love you for who you are, on the inside and out." his voice had reached barely above a whisper, but his point was clear. He was now in reaching distance. And at that very second, I was so close to revealing everything. About Gallagher, about who I really am, the CIA, Gilly, even the teeny tiny microphone I invented. Everything. Even...Zach. But I stopped myself. I couldn't. I will take Gallagher's secrets to my grave. So I forced a smile instead, which he didn't see.

"Okay, thanks Josh, really," I spoke with sincerity. Madame Dabney always said that when you receive something unexpected, or that you don't want, always say 'it's lovely' or whatever sincerely. Like you mean it. I heard him shift his weight from one foot t the other. As a spy, I heard everything.

"Uh, yea. Don't mention it." I heard him take a step back. "So… I gotta go. My dad sent me on an errand, and, like you, I'm late. So see ya around, Cam." He said, taking more steps back. Away. Away from me. I muttered a 'Take care' as we both headed our own ways. Me to my destiny of surveillance, counter surveillance, code-breaking, spying, and experimenting. And Josh to his normal life. I knew I had to go back. I had to face_ him_. And this time, I won't go running like a child. I'll face him like the spy I was raised and is meant to be. The legacy.

**R&R please!!!!!!!!!!! XP**


End file.
